1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erosion retardation structure and method of forming same, which can be efficiently and effectively positioned on a coastal area susceptible to beach erosion under the impacts of wind and surf so as to minimize the rate at which erosion occurs and so as to achieve an economical and effective replenishing of beach front property in a system which can be quickly erected, with minimal labor and material expenditures, and which can be utilized to construct a temporary or substantially permanent structure which retards the erosion on a continuous basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In virtually all coastal properties throughout the world, a primary concern of municipalities and private land owners alike is the continuing erosion of the coastal beaches and the loss of valuable property to the ocean. A main reason for this severe rate of erosion naturally relates to the movement of the wind and surf over the beach front property, continuously dislodging sand and removing it from the beach.
In many locations, the extent of the beach front erosion has become very severe, and areas which originally had large expansive beaches are continuously being narrowed requiring pro-active measures be taken. For example, traditionally the problems associated with beach erosion have been countered by pumping sand from the ocean bottom onto the beaches, thereby replenishing the sand that has been lost to a period of erosion. As one can appreciate, however, the process of dredging up sand from deep ocean areas, and pumping that sand, often over long distances, to the desired beach front property can be very complex, costly, time consuming, and can conspicuously detract from the overall attractive appearance of the beach front property for an extended period of time. Moreover, some studies show that due to the extended rate of erosion in some areas, such replenishing procedures often lend themselves to a continuing cycle because the beaches erode once again after just a few years. Accordingly, for a long stretches of beach, when the expensive process of sand pumping is completed over the entire length of the beach, a relatively short time thereafter the costly pumping process must begin anew. As a result, the expensive, large scale and unattractive pumping processes, including the large pumping conduits and heavy machinery, are present on the beach front property for a long period of time, and a true long term solution is not achieved.
In addition to those known pumping procedures for directly replenishing lost sand on the beach front property, others have attempted to construct wall structures in an effort to minimize the rate of erosion. Unfortunately, however, currently existing wall structures generally provide merely standard rigid, vertical walls, in either straight or zigzag patterns, so as to retain a quantity of sand on the inland side thereof and block the flow of the surf. Such vertical wall structures, however, do not effectively provide for the build up of sand on the beach front property, and indeed can promote an increased scouring action by the waves which strike the vertical walls. Specifically, as the waves strike the vertical wall structures, a large quantity of the water tends to be directed down into the surface of the sand, loosening and picking up even greater quantities of the sand than would normally have been picked up. As a result, although the walls may retain a certain amount of sand on an inland side thereof and may moderately restrict the flow of waves, the increased scouring action which results from waves striking the surface actually promotes erosion of the beach front property, at least on a water front side of the walls, thereby effectively countering any benefit to be derived therefrom and resulting in a loss of dry sand beach.
In addition to the operational deficiencies of known vertical wall structures, yet another draw back associated therewith involves the substantial construction costs, in both materials and man hours, associated with the fabrication transport and installation of an extended stretch of wall. For example, vertical walls are typically formed from slabs of precast concrete. As a result, the individual slabs must be transported to the beach front property and/or cast on site using heavy duty steel forms, and must be effectively secured at a desired location in the ground. Because of the extent of erosion, however, and because of the heavy winds which are traditionally present at coastal areas, the walls must be anchored substantially deep into the underlying surface in order to prevent tipping or wobbling under the constant pressure of wind and surf. Naturally, such construction and installation requirements can lead to substantially increased costs, both as a result of materials and labor, as well as a result of the time that it takes to effectively erect the wall structures.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for an erosion retardation system which reduces beach erosion resulting from wind and surf washing up on shore, and which actually functions to build up the beach front property without costly and cumbersome pumping process. Furthermore, such an improved system should be capable of secure and cost effective installation, in either a temporary or permanent form, and with minimal labor and time requirements.